Peter Pan
by LittleMissFallenAngel
Summary: A collection of stories from PETER PAN. Featuring the POV's of Wendy, Peter, The Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, John, Micheal, The Idians, Hook, Smee, and the Teddy Bear. This story may not be updated alot, But Enjoy the story!


Wendy's POV:

"There's still room for a story teller," Hook said, stroking my face with his good hand.

"I'd rather die," I said bitterly.

"Shame," He said softly.

"Captain!" Smee called out. Hook swung around to face Smee. "Look at the sky!" Hook looked up to see dark heavy clouds. "And look at the water." Hook ran of to the side of the boat to see the huge crashing waves that I could only hear. Lightning shot through the sky and Thunder rolled as Peter's scream echoed through the air. Every one including me looked atthe dark sky.

"Pan... must be dead!" Mr. Smee said to Hook loudly. There was cheering amongst the pirate while the lost boys exchanged worried looks and shouted out 'no' and I held back tears, shaking my head and mouthing No over and over again. It's not possible! Peter can't die! No, no, Smee is lying. Yes, that must be it. Peter can not die.

Snow began to fall as Hook turned around and yelled "Ship's Company! Hats off! A Moment of silence-" All the pirates took off their hats and looked at their feet."-For out fallen enemy. Peter Pan." I held back tears as much as I could and closed my eyes tightly, wanting to wake up from this horrid dream. "WE SAIL AT DAWN!" Cheers erupted through out the ship as the pirates threw their hads up into the air. The masts came down. Thunder clapped and I heard one of the pirates say, "No, no, no, Girlies always go first!" He held my shoulder firmly. As a thunder clapped once again I felt the need to say "I do Believe in Fairies!"

"You what?" One of the pirates asked.

"I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES!" I screamed loudly! I felt like I wasn't the only one saying this so I continued "I Do believe in Fairies! I do, I do!"

John joined in with me, starting at a whisper, "I do believe in Fairies!" Then louder, "I do believe in fairies! I do, I do!"

"I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES! I DO, I DO!"

"I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES! I DO, I DO!"

"I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES! I DO, I DO!"

The pirates surrounding them backed off, forming a circle around them.

A pirate ran out of the circle. "Shut your gap, or I'll run you through!" I gasped. They can't get hurt because of me! "Believe in Fairies, I DO, I DO!" The rest of the ship joined in and everyone was soon chanting "I do Believe in Fairies, I do, I do!" Hook ran out onto deck and stared down and the makers of the noise. The sun started to shine on my face and the small beam of light filled me with hope.

"I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES!" I yelled. A brilliant light spread across the sky. The dark clouds became white fluffy ones and it was such a beautiful sight, despite my position.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Hook screamed, turning to face his crew. He turned to me pushing people out of his way. "What is he-. Why is he-. We'll have one last story before you die. The story of Peter Pan! Once upon a time?"

"Once upon a time," I repeated, gasping for air.

"BRUTES! RED HANDED JILL IS GONNA TELL US A STORY!" Mr Smee yelled. All the pirates quickly sat down and looked attentively at the front.

"There was a boy named Peter Pan, who desided not to grow up," I started. It was a horrible start.

"Skip the prologue," Hook said. I gasped as her suck his Hook into the beam behind me. He stared at me angrily and hatefully.

"So he ran away to Neverland, where the pirates are," I continued.

"Was one of them called Noodler?" A pirate Interrupted.

"Yes," I replied.

"Captain, did you hear? I," Noodler said, "am in a story!" He was barely done when Hook turned around and shot him. The boys started screaming and I tried my best to not scream at the puddle of blood.

"What fun, he must have had," Hook said turning his gaze back to me.

"Yes," I said, "But he was rather lonely," I stuttered.

"Lonely," Hook mused. "He needed a Wendy."

"I need a Wendy." Hook turned around and shot the Pirate that spoke.

"Very exciting! To dead all ready!" Smee said delighted. I held back a scream at the second puddle of blood. The boys started screaming again and Hook turned and looked at me.

"Why a Wendy?" He asked.

"He liked my stories," I said not breaking eye contact with Hook.

"What stories?" Hook asked furiously.

"Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping beauty," I said slowly.

"Love stories?" He said, his eyes narrowing.

"Adventures!" I defended getting a bit braver. "In which good triumphs over evil!" The boys cheered.

"They all end in a kiss," Hook said mockingly. My eyes widened, as did Hooks. "A kiss." He added softer. "He does feel. He feels for you." Peter feels for me? I didn't even realize until Hook put it that way. His Hook sliced through the ropes that held me and he My against him, with his hook against my neck.

"She told him stories, he taught her to fly," Hook annonced. "How?" He hissed in my ear.

"You think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air!" I said.

"Alas, I have no happy thoughts!" He said bitterly.

"That brings you down!" I throw out. The boys gasped as Hook brought his hook closer to my neck

"How else?" He asked. The boys shouted No, no. But I wasn't like I was going to tell him anyway.

"Fairy Dust! You need Fairy Dust!" Micheal yelled as hook dug into my neck.

"MICHEAL!" all the boys screamed at him. I felt like screaming at him too.

Hook chuckled and tugged me by the hair so I was facing him. "What of Pan? Will unhappy thoughts bring him down?"

"He has no unhappy thoughts!" I said to Hook's face. I heard a chorus of Awws through the crowd of pirates.

"How if his Wendy, Walks the Plank!!" Hook said. There was a cheer through out the pirates as they stood up I could barely hear the boys shouting 'no!'. They tied a Peice of fabric over my eyes and I felt a piece of flimsy wood beneath my feet. I heard Hook pull out his sword and the pirates shouting 'Plank' quieted down. My feet were at the edge and I was starting to slip.

"You know, I am, terribly sorry about this," Hook said. I gasped as I heard a loud ticking noise. "The Irony, Comes for hook, and gets a story." Hook stomped on the plank and I lost my balance for a second, but managed to stay up. He stomped on it again and once move before I fell. I let out a scream.

"WENDY!" I felt two stong arms catch me. I blind fold was taken off and I could see Peter, smirking at me and hold me bridal postition.

"Oh, Peter!" I said flinging my arms around Peter. "Your alive!" I heard Hook yelling and pirates running all different directions. Peter and I landed on the the deck in front of the boys. They all gasped and giggled. Peter quickly hid behind a wooden beam. He put me down and took out his knife he gazed at it as Hook got closer. There was a splash as a pirate fell into the water and Peter ran and hid amongst the boys, while I ran into a weapon room and started to grab swords from the shelves. The boys soon joined me in the room. I could hear Peter and Hook talking and soon the clashing on swords.

"LEAVE HIM HE'S MINE!" I heard Hook yell.

"Now!" Peter screamed. The boys and I ran out and started fighting the pirates, leaving Hook to Peter. I was fighting with a pirate when I knocked into someone. I screamed and turned to see John. Our attackers were running at us and I dived to the ground, taking John with me. The pirates we were fighting stabbed each other and died instantly. I moved on to another Pirate and continues fighting. I saw Hook raise into the air and was surprised he had a happy thought.

I continued to swing the sword around with a smile on my face. This was very fun. I heard Peter scream from above me. I continued to fight.

Peter fell to the ground. It's like time stopped. Everyone stopped fighting to look at a fallen Peter Pan. He breathed heavily and looked up at Hook. Hook held a sword to Peters Throat and I wanted nothing more than to go and kill Hook, slowly and painfully. But all I could think about was Peter. He had a bad cut on his forehead. He slowly stood up and Hook slammed him into a beam. Peter fell to the ground and I began to run towards him but was Grabbed by two rough arms.

"You will die alone, and unloved," Hook said making Peter look at me.

"Unloved," The pirate holding me whispered into my ear as I looked away. He forced me to look at Peter. His eyes were full of sadness and It made me want to cry. I could feel the tears brimming up, threatening to spill.

"Just like me," Hook whispered tearing Peter away from my gaze. He slammed Peter against the ground and the I shouted NO. Peter gazed up at me to see a tear fall. A hot, wet tear dribbled down my cheek and I thought for a second, I saw a smile. Hook screamed and lifted his Hook. I swung back and forth in my captors arms and Grabbed Hook's hook. He slammed me onto the ground Beside Peter. I saw Hook's mouth moving, but no word came out. Instead I turned and tried to get closer to Peter. I needed to explain.

"Peter, I'm sorry, I must grown up, but," I said. "This is yours."

Hook grabbed me roughly and brought me up to eye level.

"'Tis just a thimble," I explained.

"How like a girl!" Hook said. The pirates started to laugh. I so wish I could slap Hook right now. "By all means my beauty. Give Peter Pan, your presious Thimble."

I turned away from Hook and back to Peter. His eyes were so sad! I leaned down so I could whisper to him. "This belongs to you, and always will."

He watched me curiously as I raised my hand to each side of his head. I brought my lips to his in a perfect kiss. It felt perfect. I never wanted it to end. Sparks shot through me and I soon (Too soon) pulled away.

"That, was NO thimble," I heard John say.

"That, was her hidden kiss," I heard Micheal tell a pirate. I was once again pulled up by Hook, his hand around my throat. Peter smiled, his eyes shining. I smiled down at him happily.

"Brace your selves lads," Nibs said.

"Tis a powerful!" Tootles said loudly.

"Pan! Your... Pink!" Hook said in amazement. All the pirate began to gather around Peter, leaning over him. The bell started ringing and The Boys and I got on our knees and covered our ears.

Hook mumbled something I couldn't hear and then.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peter screamed. A scream of pure happiness and bliss. I laughed as all the Pirates went shoting off in diffrent directions as Peter shot into the air. Then diving back down, he picked up two swords and passed one to Hook.

"NO, I HAVE WON!" Hook screamed like a Baby, lunging at Peter.

"You," Peter started, running along Hooks back and doing a flip. "Are old!"

"BUT I WON!" Hook sulked. No one likes a sore loser, I thought.

"Old!" One of the twins shouted.

"And alone!" Peter said blocking every hit by Hook.

"Alone!" The other twin said.

"No!!! I won, I won!" Hook shouted.

"Done for," I said. Peter Gave me a smile.

Hook started to scream out things he thought were happy. I couldn't exactly hear them all. Mostly Choking, and Killing.

"Old, Alone, Done for!" We all started chanting as the crocodile jumped out of the water to atempt Snaching Hook. He's going to get what he deserves, I thought.

Finally he gave up. "Old, Alone, Done for." He said, crossing his arm and falling into the crocodiles waiting Jaws.

"YEAH!!!!" A cheer went out among our small group.

"Flintstone and Gall, Silence you dogs!" Hooks voice rang out. Everyone looked up at Peter. "Or I'll cast anchor on you," He said in his normal voice.

"We won, We won, we won!!" Everyone yelled.

"Ready to cast off?" Peter yelled

"Aye, Aye Captain!" They yelled. They ran off, leaving me looking up to Peter.

His smile disapeared as I looked at him. Then I smiled and he smiled back.

"Oh, the cleverness of you!"


End file.
